kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
IU
'Perfil' *'Nombre: '아이유 / IU .thumb|342px|IU *'Nombre Real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Nombre en Japónes: 'イ·ウンジュの *'Profesiónes: '''Cantante, Compositora, actriz, Actriz de Voz, Guitarrista, MC, DJ de Radio, Productora Musical, Pianista, Modelo y Escritora. *'Apodos: La Princesa del K-Pop, Agasu, Jingjjang, GoddessU & Taylor Swift of Asia, La Novia de la Nación, Reina de los Chart del K-Pop Oficial de Billboard. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''16-Mayo-1993 (21 Años). *'Signo Zodiacal: Tauro *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 1.61 cm. *'Peso: '''44 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A *'Agencias: ''' **LOEN Entertainment (corea) '— '''Misma que Sunny Hill, Zia, FIESTAR, HISTORY y Ra.D **'LOEN TREE (Corea) — ''misma que Sunny Hill y HISTORY **'Universal Music Japan (Japón) **'''Gold Typhoon (Taiwan) 'Biografia' Pre Debut Lee Ji Eun nació el 16 de Mayo de 1993, siendo la primera hija de una familia de clase media, Estudió en Eonju Middle School y Dongdug Girls High School. Fue en sus años de estudio donde descubrió su pasión por el canto, especialmente cuando tuvo que cantar frente a mucha gente; Hizo muchas audiciones en varias agencias discográficas para que le contrataran, Incluyendo en la JYP, pero ninguna la contrató. Despues tanta audiciones en varias agencias pudo entrar a una de ellas a LOEN Entertainment. Debut Recibió el nombre de IU como representación de I and You. Fue trainee tan solo por 10 meses, lo cual le pareció muy poco pero su compañia dijo que confiaba en ella. Debutó el 18 septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child, pero no se hizo tan popular hasta más o menos el 2010 con el lanzamiento de su Miní Albúm REAL. Debut en Japón El 24 de Enero, IU celebró una excibición en vivo en Tokio Bunkamura Orchard Hall, En el momento de la vitrina, se señalo que era la cantante coreana más joven en actuar. El 1 de Marzo del 2012, se dio a conocer un video promocional para la versión japonesa de "Good Day" la canción principal de su single japonés. que incluye imágenes DVD de la vitrina, Más tarde fue lanzado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Dramas *Bel Ami (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo Ep. 6 *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 1 *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) 'Temas para drama' *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Bel Ami (2013) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Junto a Jo Jung Suk *''Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Dreaming ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Someday ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Because I'm a girl tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Araro/ Wind Flower tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You ''tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) Temas para Películas *''Stranded (Korean Versión) ''tema para Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) *''Fifth Finger ''tema para 19-Nineteen (2010) *''Danny Boy ''tema para Paradise (2009) Temas para Videojuegos *''Atreia tema para ''AION (2012) *''Alicia tema para Alicia (2012) Tema para Animes *''My Dream Is To Be a Patissiere'' tema para Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) Versión Korean Libros *'2011: '''IU In Wonderland (Publicado el 20-07-11) Experiencias '''Composiciones Originales' *'2014:' IU Drama (En revelar) *'2013: '''IU-Friday *'2013:' IU - Beautiful Song *'2013: IU- Voice Mail (Korean Versión) *'2013: '''IU - Voice Mail (Versión Japonese) *'2013: 'IU- Bad Day *'2012: IU- Uaena *'2012:' IU- Peach *'2011: '''IU- A Lost Puppy *'2011:' IU- Take My Hand *'2011:' IU- Dreaming '''Letrista' *'2014: 'HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013: '''IU- Pastel Crayon *'2013:' IU-Wait *'2013: IU- Love OF B *'''2011: IU- 4AM Colaboraciones (Letrista) *'2013: '''MYSTIC89 Artists- Christmas Wish (Letrista Junto a Varios Artistas) *'2011:' IU -Teacher (Letrista Junto a Ra.D) *'2011:' IU-Uncle (Letrista junto a Lee Juck) *'2011:' IU- Wisdom Tooh (Letrista Junto a G.Gorilla) *'2011:' IU- Everything's Alright (Letrista Junto a Kim Hyun Cheol) *'2010:' IU- Alone in the Room (Letrista Junto a Choi Gap Won) 'Programas de TV' '''Programas, Presentaciones, entrevistas y Shows:' *'2014:' SBS Healing Camp (07/07/14: Junto a Kim Chang Wan y Akdong Musician) *'2014:' KBS2 Music Bank Half-Year Wrap-Up Special (27/06/14) *'2014:' MBC South Korea PD Adwards (Presentadora) *'2014:' MBC Show Shampion 100th Special *'2014:' SBS One Night Of Tv Entertainment (Entrevista) *'2014: '''MBC Music Travel Yesterday *'2014:' OnStyle Get It Beauty (Como Invitada) *'2014: SBS Sochi Olympics (Narradora) *'''2013: KBS Music Bank *'2013: '''JTBC Hidden Singer 2 *'2013:' MBC Picnic Live Soundscape - IU's Secret Vacation *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013: JTBC Hidden Singer (Invitada) *'''2013: MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 120 y 121) *'2013:' SBS The Show *'2013: '(AriangTV) Simply K-POP *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Seo In Guk)' *'2013: KBS2 Entertaiment Weekly *'2013:' KBS2 Hello Counselor (Junto K.Will, Kai y Lay de EXO ) *'2013:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show (Como Mc) *'2013:' KBS2 Vitamin (Como MC) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Invitada Junto a Park Myung Soo) *'2013:' SBS Incarnation (Junto a Lee Hyun Wo, Kwang Hee y Park Hyung Sik) *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Jo Jung Suk, Yoo In Na, Son Tae Young y Jung Woo) *'2012:' SBS Gayo Daejeon: The Color Of K-Pop (Como MC junto a Jung Gyu Woon y Suzy de Miss A) *'2012: '''MBC Strongest Victor Quiz Show Q *'2012: SBS Go Show (Invitada junto a Suzy de Miss A y Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''KTS You and I Lee Hyori (Ep. 1) *'2012: MBC Quiz Show Q *'2012:' SBS MTV Music Isla *'2012': SBS Strong Heart (Como Invitada) *'2012: '''SBS Running Man (Ep. 96, Invitada Junto a Park Ji Sung) *'2012: SBS Running Man (Ep 76, Invitada Junto a Kim Sung Soo, Joo Sang Wook, Ji Jin Hee) *'''2011: KBS Music Bank *'2011-2013: '''SBS Inkigayo (como MC) *'2011:' KBS2 1 vs. 100 *'2011:' KBS Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) *'2011: MBC Come to play *'2011: '''KBS1 You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook *'2011: KBS2 Happy Together *'2011:' SBS E!TV Special como MC *'2011:' SBS Running Man (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2011:' SBS Strong Heart *'2011:' KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' SBS Kiss And Cry *'2010:' SBS Good Sunday *'2010: '''MBC Game’s Star for You *'2010: Starcraft 2 Global Star League *'2010: '''SBS Heroes *'2010: MBC Music Core (MC Junto a Gi Kwang y Doo Joon) *'2010: '''MBC Star Dance Battle vs. 'Milk Caramel' *'2010: SBS Idol Army (5th Season) *'''2009: MBC Starry Night *'2009: '''Gom TV Gom Music Chart 'Programas de Radio' *'2014:' MBC FM4U "FM Music City" (14.04.14) Como DJ Especial *'2014: SBS Power FM K.Will Young Street Radio (14.03.14) *'''2014: MBC FM4D I'm Kim Shin Young (13.03.14) *'2014:' MBC FM4D Jonghyun's Blue Night (12.03.14) *'2014: '''KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 27.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014:' KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 20.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014:' KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 07.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2013: KBS FM 'S' Choi Daniel Pops Pops (KBS, 31.10.2013) *'2013: '''MBC Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM Radio Show (29.10.2013) *'2013: 'SBS Radio "de Jang Ki Ha Great Radio *'2013: KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung *'2013:' MBC ShimShim TaPa (22.10.13) *'2013:' MBC Radio FM4U (20.10.13 Junto a Sung Si Kyung) *'2013:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume (07.10.13) *'2012:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume *'2011:' MBC ShimShim TaPa *'2011:' MBC Radio Star *'2010-2011:' Young Street (SBS Power FM) *'2009-2010:' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (Invitada) *'2009:' MBC Chin Chin Radio *'2009: '''Maybee's Raise the Volume 'Anuncios' *'2014:' Qdsuk! *'2014:' Mexicana Chicken CF *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2013: Mexicana Chicken CF *'''2013: Suddent Attack (Junto a Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''G By Guess (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2012: Elite verano (Junto a Infinite) *'2012: '''Wave 3 *'2012: 'Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012: 'Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012: 'The Saem Cosmetic *'2012: G by GUESS (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2011: '''Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a Song Joong Ki) *'2011: Memories for the sea for EXPO 2012 *'2011: '''Bulgaris *'2011: 'SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011: 'Samsung Galaxi S2 *'2011: 'S-Oil (2011) *'2011: 'Home Plus *'2011: Maxicana *'2011:'T-Store *'2011:'SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'2011:' SK Telecom *'2010:' Unionbay (Junto a Seo In Gook) *'2010:' 4G LTE (Junto a Won Bin) *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:'Shu uemura *'2010:' UNIONBAY *'2010:' Marca Anycall *'2010:' MyChew Candy 'Videos Musicales' *'2014: 'HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2014:' Ga In- Truth Or Dare (Entrevista) *'2013:' History- Dreamer (Solo Narración) *'2011: 'Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) *'2010:' K.Will - My Heart is Beating 'Discografía' 'Corea' Álbumes. 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' CD/DVD 'Digital Single' Japón 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles ' Colaboraciones *'2014: 'G.O.D.- Sing For Me *'2014:' Ulala Session-Summer Love *'2014:' HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013:' HISTORY- Dreamer (28.04.13, Performace Especial, SBS Inikigayo) *'2012:' FIESTAR- Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story *'2012:' Wanted - Like You *'2011:' IU ft. Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE)-Lucky (23.12.11, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2011:' Bizniz - 1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) *'2011:' Seung Ri -I KNOW *'2010:' Road for Hope -Seonmul *'2010:' Yoo Seung Ho- I Believe in Love *'2010:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2010:' IU ft. Key (SHINee)-Letter To You (01.03.10, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2009:' RUN- You are Beautiful *'2009:' Mighty Mouth -Hope *'2009:' Suho-Wolhwasumok Geumtoir *'2009:' Bizniz - Suga Luv Tours Conciertos: *'2014: '''Just One Step....Just As Much As That *'2013:' Modern Times *'2012:' REAL FANTASY '''Concierto en Solitario:' *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (24.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (23.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (01.06.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (31.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (30.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (29.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (25.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (24.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (23.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (22.05.14) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Busan (23.11.13) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Seoul (30.11.13) *'2012:' 23 Real Fantasy Encore Concert (22.09.12) *'2012:' Friendship Special Concert Autumn en Tokyo, Japón (17.09.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Daegu (14.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Busan (07.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Suwon (03.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Jeonju (16.06.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Ulsan (09.06.12) *'2012: '''Real Fantasy Concert en Seúl (02.06.12) '''Concierto participación:' *'2014:' KCON in USA "los Angeles- California"- (09.08.14) *'2014: '''MBC's Changwon Hope Concert (01.07.14) *'2014:' Passion Talk- Busan (24.06.14) *'2014': 53rd. Gyeongnam Sports Festival (24.06.14) *'2014:' Yonsei University Festival (22.06.14) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (15-05-14) *'2014:' Kim Kwang suk Sing Again Concert *'2014:' SBS Powerfm Concert *'2013:' PSY Concert Gymnastics On A Moonlit Night *'2013:' Geeks Concert *'2013:' Concert Song Si Kyung *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' Concert Choi Baekho *'2012:' Meritz Fire Walkathon Concert *'2012:' Lee Seung Hwan Concert *'2011:' Dream Concert (Seoul) '''Festivales:' *'2013:' KBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' SBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' MBC Gayo Daejaejun *'2013:' DNF Festival *'2013:' 11st Camping Festival *'2012:' University Song Festival *'2012:' Expo Yeosu (Festival Pop) *'2012: '''Music Bank sky Festival en Incheon *'2012:' Music Bank Hong Kong '''Eventos:' *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (20.07.14) *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (19.07.14) *'2014: '(Evento) "Pretty Man" Japanese Fanmeeting (13.06.14) Fanmeetings *'2014: '''MBC Section TV Fanmeeting (21.01.14) *'2013:' Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Nagoya) (31.05.13) *'2013:' Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Tokyo) (27.03.13) *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy S3 (14.12.12) *'2011: Primer Fanmeeting de IU (conmemoración de 1004 días) (08.06.11) Showcase *'2014: '''Modern Times Showcase en Hong Kong (23.03.14) *'2013: Modern Times Comeback Showcase (07.10.13) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Fukuoka (03.05.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Osaka (02.05.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Nagoya (24.04.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Tokyo (21.0412) Rankings Premios 'Curiosidades' *'Fanclub Oficial: '''Uaena' (U Ai Na) *'''Fanclub Lationamérica: Uaenas Hispanos *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Debut: 18 de Septiembre de 2008 (M! Countdown) con la canción Lost Child. *'''Tiempo de Entrenamiento: 10 Meses *'Apodos: '''Taylor Swift de Asia, Agasu, Jjingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación, La Princesa del K-Pop *'Tipo Ideal:' No quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal tiene que ser un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él debe amar mucho su trabajo y hacerlo bien. *'Familia:' Papá, Mamá, hermano menor (Lee Hu Ni) *'Personalidad: Se caracteriza por ser Honesta, Sincera, Inocente, Sencilla, Alegre, Graciosa, Amable y Humilde. *'''Lema: "Nunca te rindas". *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés ,Inglés. *'Día Favorito:' Sábado *'Libro Favorito: "Someday I Die" (Algún día que muera) *'Modelo a seguir: '''Su mamá (Porque es una mujer trabajadora y perseverante, por lo que IU la ve como uno de sus modelos a seguir. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos y es la que toma la mayoría de las decisiones en el hogar) *'Gustos: 'La música, Tocar Guitarra y piano, Los animales y las flores, El invierno, Dibujar, Los parques de diversiones. *'Disgustos: 'Que le mientan (aún más cuando ya sabe la verdad), Los insultos, Que lastimen los animales. *'Instrumentos que sabe tocar: 'Guitarra, Guitarra Eléctrica, Piano, flauta, Tambores y la Batería. *'Color favorito: '''Amarillo y Azul Cielo *'Memorable lugar de '[http://es.kpop.wikia.com/wiki/IU '''IU]:' La sala de entrenamiento *'Numero favorito: 8 *'Película Favorito: '''Once *'Mascota: Un perrito llamado Bbukku (raza Maltés) *'Hobbies: '''Leer libros, Componer canciones, ver películas, Hacer ejercicio, Cocinar y jugar con la computadora. *'Conductora de Inkigayo' ': 20 de Marzo del 2011 hasta el 28 de Julio del 2013. *'Talento Personal:' Capaz de rotar las muñecas 360° (Grados) mientras sus palmas están descansando sobre la mesa (Eso lo demuestro cuando estaba en Weekly Idol). *Es considerada la segunda mejor solista femenina de toda Asia después de BoA *En su escuela secundaria ha leído mas 1000 libros *'Países que ha visitado IU hasta el momento son: '''Japón, Reino Unido, Vietnam, Tailandia, Italia y Hong Kong. *Si IU tuviera un novio, sería muy buena con él (mucho), le escribiría cartas con frecuencia, le cantaría canciones a menudo, le escribiría canciones y grabaría un álbum solo para él. *Tiene una Baby Face. *Es una ex-Ulzzang (Cara bonita) *Audiciono con la canción “We Should’ve Been Friends” de Gummy en su agencia actual *Es considerada como "La Princesa del K-POP" y es llamada también como la Taylor Swift de Asía debido a muchos conceptos similares que tiene hacia ella. *IU se encariña fácilmente con las personas y eso hace que sea frágil. Las palabras y acciones pueden lastimar su corazón con facilidad, aunque trata de no demostrarlo porque no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por ella, Para IU siempre estarán primero las otras personas antes que ella. *IU tiene dos primas mayores, pero ella las considera como sus hermanas mayores ya que vivieron desde su infancia muy unidas. *Su mejor amiga es la actriz Yoo In Na, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambas artistas tienen muchas cosas en común. *IU comenzó a cantar en su primer año en la secundaria, fue castigada por su profesor de educación física por cantar en frente de la clase y luego se animó a cantar en encuentro deportivo de su escuela. Después de que ella comenzó a ir a audiciones y luego debutó en su 3° año de la escuela media. Dejó la escuela al graduarse de la escuela secundaria en el 2012, para centrarse en su carrera. *Cuando era muy joven, vivió separado de sus padres porque eran muy pobres y se tuvo que vivir junto a su abuela, primo y su hermano menor en una habitación pequeña. *Su mamá de IU tiene un negocio de accesorios al por mayor, ella se niega a vivir el éxito de IU, en lugar de eso compite con su hija por la supremacía financiera, IU dijo una vez: "Ella trabaja porque no quiere perder ante mi. Dijo que quiere aparecer como la madre de IU una vez que gane y tenga un montón de dinero. Es por eso que no le dice a la gente alrededor de ella que su hija es IU" *IU es buena amiga de la patinadora olímpica Kim Yuna *IU no tuvo lecciones para tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió tocar la guitarra observando a los demás, lo que ella carece mucho de los conceptos básicos. *IU es llamada una chica bagel (Es un término que ha nacido entre las estrellas K-Pop para describir a aquellas mujeres que tienen una cara de bebé pero un cuerpo deslumbrante y voluminoso). *IU no le gusta creerse más que los demás, para ella todos son iguales y así les ve. *IU tiene mucha interés en componer canciones e incluso le encanta escribir libros . *IU no siente atracción hacías los hombres guapos. *En la actualidad IU cuenta con 3 managers, Chipmunk (Park Jung Hyun), Hunter Manager y Ddung (rollizo) *IU tiene una risa muy contagiodora y divertido (Es muy fuerte) *IU ha hecho un cover en versión acústica de la canción Womanizer de la cantante Britney Spears *IU en el día de su debut eligió a SHINee como su grupo favorito. *Sus amigas más cercanas de su edad son Suzy de Miss A, Luna de F(x) y Ji Yeon de T-ara. *Su papá de IU es su inspiración para que ella siga adelante todo el tiempo, al igual que su madre, la sobreprotege. *IU audicionó más de 20 agencias entre ellas en JYP Entertainment. *Acompaño a Leeteuk y a Eun Hyuk (miembros de Super Junior) en la radio "SUKIRA" como una invitada regular durante un buen tiempo. *Se le pregunto que si pudiera elegir a que grupo de chicas pertenecer a cual seria, a lo que ella respondió sin duda a F(x) o KARA . *Durante su escuela primaria fue la presidenta de su clase y durante la escuela media clasifico 1° y 2° lugar en su clase. *Si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a Europa, a IU le gustaría viajar a Italia, Francia o Alemania. *IU era un aprendiz durante 10 meses, ello pensó que era demasiado corto, pero su compañía confiaba en ella mucho por eso debuto rápidamente. *IU tiene muchos fanboys entre idols y actores entre ellos están Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Min Ho, Shin Hyun Joon, Ji Jin Hee, Ye Jun (F.Cuz), Kim Ji Suk, Park Ji Bin, YoSeob, DooJoon, Dong Woon (miembros de BEAST), Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Sungmin (miembros de Super Junior), Tony An, PSY, Su Ho (EXO) , V y Jung Kook (BTS), Shayne Orok, Zico y P.O (Block B), Park Wan Kyu, Min Woo (Boyfriend), Park Hyung Sik (ZE:A), Dongho (Ex miembro de U-Kiss), Cho Seung Woo, Jung Il Woo, Kim Byung Se, Jung Jae Young y Song Seung Hun. *IU está celosa de los grupos femeninos, ya que se puede ver más genial y puede sorprender más cuando son varios personas en el escenarios. de igual forma esta celosa porque los grupos pueden compartir muchos momentos juntos, en especial los momentos de alegría. *Su personalidad es introvertida desde pequeña, pero ahora a cambiado un poco. (Introvertida significa que ella no le gusta estar en lugares muy concurridos o demasiado gente). *Uno de sus mejores amigos es Thunder de MBLAQ, Se conocieron muy jóvenes y entrenaron juntos en LOEN e incluso han hecho covers como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior) y Lies (BIGBANG). *Su padre de IU le hizo interesar a IU en la música y en el canto (La llevaba a menudo a un karaoke y se ponía a cantar canciones antiguas). *No es el tipo de persona que le gusten las cosas exageradas, ni llamar mucho la atención, es más bien de la clase que prefiere permanecer a un lado. *IU prefiere decir lo que siente, lo que ve, lo que es, a mentir sobre ello y luego terminar lastimando.Por todo eso y por el hecho de que es muy atenta, se puede considerar una buena amiga; que está de apoyo siempre. IU es alguien a quien le gusta mucho ayudar. Encontrará la forma de hacer algo, por más pequeño que sea, para que sus amigos e incluso desconocidos se sientan mejor. *IU siempre es sincera y muy directa, sin importar qué tratará de decir la verdad. "Un amigo no es aquel que te hace reír con mentiras, sino aquel que te hace llorar con verdades" esa es una frase que siempre ella trata de aplicar. *IU le compro un coche a su padre con su salario. *Jong Hyun de SHINee la admira, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus performances más aún cuando ella cantó "Juliette" (2009). Ver *Una de sus canciones favoritas es' "Juliette" , "Please, Don’t Go" del grupo SHINee y "Love Light" de CNBLUE. *Debido a sus malas condiciones en su casa, IU confeso que le gustaba pasar más tiempo en sala de ensayo que en su propia casa e incluso dormía en la sala de ensayo. *Es amiga de Heechul de Super Junior, Jaehyo de Block B, Nicole Ex-miembro de KARA,TaeYeon de Girls' Generation y EunJi de A Pink. *IU canto Nagging junto a Park Jung Min miembro de SS501 en el 2010. *IU ganó por 6° semana consecutiva en Music Bank con la canción "Yoo And I". *Es cercana a todos los miembros de 2AM, en especial de Seulong. *El cantante británico Joe Brooks le gustaría hacer una colaboración con IU. *IU se le vio relacionado en una relación sentimental con Eun Hyuk miembro de Super Junior, todo por haber puesto una foto con él por equivocación en su twitter, Su agencia de IU se manifestó oficialmente un comunicado y ofreció disculpas por dicho incidente, la foto fue cuando Eunhyuk fue visitarla a IU en su casa cuando ella estaba enferma y fue tomada cuando se sentaron en el sofá juntos. La foto se reveló debido al error de IU a través de la carga de fotos relacionadas servicio. La Empresa señalo que ambos artistas son cercanos desde el debut de IU, hecho que no merece ser exagerado ni formar parte de suposiciones de una posible relación tras este suceso. IU también se pronuncio sobre esto y pidió disculpas a todos sus fans, los fans de Eunhyuk y a todas las personas que IU quería por este malentendido que cometió por una simple acción. *Kim Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Jong (miembros de SS501) dijeron que les parecía muy Linda a IU *IU le tiene miedo a la popularidad, ella piensa que la popularidad puede traer a alguien arriba o hacia abajo. *En Win Win los padres de Doo Joon y Ki Kwang (Miembros de BEAST) eligieron a IU como su nuera ideal. *Yoona de Girls Generation dijo que para aliviar su estrés escucha "Someday" de IU. *Es el tipo ideal del actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Ji Bin. *En el programa Happy Together, IU preparo una comida para bebés, utilizando patatas, leche, quezo y un poco de mantequilla. *En el programa Strong Heart revelo que una vez que se case dejara la música y se dedicara por completo a su familia. *Yoo Seung Ho selecciono a IU como su tipo ideal por encima de Seohyun de Girls Generation. *El actor Jung Il Woo eligió a IU como su tipo ideal y ademas revelo ser gran fan de ella, incluso le envío un mensaje diciendo " IU me encanta tu música y te apoyare muchísimo así que por favor continua haciendo lo mejor en tu carrera". *El cantante Lee Seung Ki le regalo una pulsera muy costosa a IU. *En los MBC´s "Wave Music Corea 2012" realizado en Bang Kok, IU canto junto a Tae Min del grupo SHINee. Taemin estaba en el piano y juntos intepretarón "Gee" de Girls Generation, Hello y Juliette de SHINee . *Tiene una gran amistad con Hyemi de FIESTAR y Bo Ah de SPICA de muchos años cuando eran unas aprendices en LOEN. *La canción compuesta por IU, "Peach" fue insipirado en Sulli de F(x). Recientemente IU dijo que si volviera a nacer le gustaría parecerse a Sulli, ya que para ella Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. *IU ama a todos sus fans es por eso que ella utiliza todos los regalos que le dan, ella le gusta chatear con ellos por fancafé. *En el 2012, IU entro en la lista Billboard de las " 21 estrellas pop menores de 21" junto a Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus entre otros. (Los menores mas populares del 2012 ve a la colocación del artista y su influencia en la tabla mundial de colaboración) , IU esta en el puesto 15 entre otros músicos del pop, IU es la única artista coreana que se coloca en la tabla este año. *Tiene un ligero parecido a la actriz Nam Gyu Ri. *Cada año sus fans donan sangre como regalo de cumpleaños de IU y cada año obtienen un certificado. *IU ocupo el puesto #19 en '"'100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo del 2012"' realizado por Tc Clander. *Varios artistas quieren colaborar con IU entre ellos son: Shin Hye Sung de Shinhwa, Junhyung de BEAST, Wheesung, Geeks, Chan Mi ex-miembro de F-ve Dolls, Akdong Musician, JungKook de BTS y Mamamoo. *Es amiga cercana del actor Suh Ji Suk desde que participaban juntos en Kiss and Cry e incluso IU canto en su boda que se realizo Mayo de 2013. *Su canción "Good Day" se encontró en el 4° lugar como la mejor Hit de todos los tiempos en el 2013 y por debajo de su canción quedaron canciones como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior), Abracadabra (Brown Eyed Girls), Alone (Sistar), y Lonely (2NE1), realizada en una encuesta de 21,955 votos. *El actor Kim Woo Bin mintió a su primo pequeño de ser el mejor amigo de IU. *Es el tipo ideal de Song Kyung Il de HISTORY *Lee Hyo Ri eligió a IU como su sucesora. *Posee una buena amistad con varios actores como Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Hyun Woo, Lee Jang Woo, Suh Ji Suk, Choi Woo Shik, Lee Ji Hoon, Hong Suk Chun, Jo Jung Suk, Son Tae Young, Ga Won y Lee Jong Suk. *Dijo que con las que trabajado mejor en Inkigayo como MC fueron con Jung Nicole y Goo Ha Ra deKARA. *Tiene una buena amistad con sus compañeros de reparto del drama familiar Lee Soon Shin is the Best como Jo Jung Suk, Son Tae Young, Lee Ji Hoon, Yoon Seo, Bae Geu Rin, Ga Won, Lee Ji Hoon, Jung Woo y Kang Won. *A partir de su colaboración "Everyone has Secrets" con Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls, ambas han mantenido una buena amistad, incluso Ga In le regalo un torta en el día de su cumpleaños numeró 20. *Su tercer álbum coreano de estudio "Modern Times" quedo en el 4° lugar en Chart World Albums de' Billboard. *Tae Min de SHINee la eligio como su segunda opción para "la idol femenina con la que te gustaría ir de viaje", la primera fue Na Eun (A Pink). *Sus canciones '"'The Red Shoes"' #17 y "Everyone has Secrets" #29 entraron a lista famosa de los Estados Unidos "United World Chart". *IU y Jang Geun Suk obtuvieron los apodos de '"Ajang Couple"' formado por el primer carácter de cada uno de sus nombres. *IU comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Joo Ji Hoon, Jung Suk Won y Jang Beom Jun de Busker Busker. *En su twitter personal , Min Sun Ye la líder del grupo Wonder Girls la felicito por su canción '"The Red Shoes".' *El actor Choi Daniel es un gran fanboy de IU, ambos tienen una buena relación amistosa. *IU junto a Jaejoong de JYJ fueron elegidos como representantes del KPOP para Ariang Concert. *Gracias a varios videos, se ha rumoreado que varios miembros de EXO como Su Ho, Baek Hyun,Chan Yeol, D.O y Kai son fanboys de IU. *En los Melon Music Adwards 2013, se ha visto que algunos de los miembros del grupo BTS son también unos fanboys de ella, comohttp://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SUGAV, SUGA y J-Hope, que fue durante la presentación en performace de IU. Ver. *Se hizo amiga muy cercana al actor Lee Jang Woo en donde trabajaron juntos en el drama Bel Ami. *IU es la idol femenina con más encuestas ganadas en Weekly Idol (programa de variedades) y el idol masculino es G-Dragon. *Es gran amiga de Jong Hyun de SHINee, ambos se hicieron cercanos cuando participaron en Immortal Songs 2, ellos actualmente hablan a diario sobre la música, ambos tienen los mismos géneros musicales favoritos y los mismos pensamientos sobre la música. Key miembro también del grupo dijo qué quiere ser más cercano a IU. Porque ella es sincera y se llevarían muy bien. *Lee Joon del grupo MBLAQ eligió a IU como su rival en actuación, en uno de los concierto de MBLAQ él bailo su coreografía de IU "The Red Shoes", y en uno de sus Fanmeeting nuevamente volvió a bailar el la canción. *IU dijo que Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE es su gran amigo, ella le dio grandes elogios cuando el vino a apoyar como un artista invitado en su concierto en junio del 2014, ellos se reúnen a menudo para escuchar sus canciones el uno con el otro antes de grabarlas. *De todos los miembros del grupo HISTORY, es más cercana a Yi Jeong y Kyung Il. *Su canción "Friday" compuesto y escrito por ella, logro un record a tan solo una hora de su lanzamiento entro en el primer lugar en 10 principales de las listas musicales y tiempo después consiguió un perfecto All-Kill que eso ocurre cuando una canción individual barre todos los grandes gráficos y lugares de música de Corea del Sur del primer lugar en el semanal !Chart en Instiz. *La cantante británica Corrine Bailey Rae le apoyo con un mensaje a IU para su concierto (Modern Times). *Bi Rain dijo durante su tiempo en el ejercito utilizaba la canción "You and I" de IU para despertar a todo su equipo en cada mañana e incluso se aprendió la coreografía de su canción. *Por segundo año consecutivo se encontró entre los "100 rostros más hemosos del mundo" (2013) realizado por TcClander ocupando el puesto #39. *Durante los KBS Gayo Daejun hizo un dueto junto a Onew de SHINee y el grupo Daybreak. Ver.Video *IU le apoya mucho a Shannon ex integrante de F-ve Dolls, ambas se conocen luego de estar juntas en Hidden Singer 2 *Cuando le preguntaron a Zelo de B.A.P que idol femenina has buscado recientemente, el dijo que IU porque leyó una nota de como ella se preocupa y cuida mucho de sus fans y quiso investigar esa información, y cuando le preguntaron que si acercaba a su tipo ideal Zelo dijo que que aún no la conoce en persona y no estaba seguro. *IU y G-Dragon (BIGBANG) fueron los únicos cantantes en entrar en la prestigiosa lista de Forbes Corea en el área de música, Además IU fue la artista más joven en la lista. *El cantante solista Wheesung esta celoso de Jong Hyun porqué él compuso una canción para IU (Glommy Clock) y trabajo junto a ella, Wheesung quiere trabajar en una composición de una canción con IU. *IU eligió a la comediante Shin Bong Sun y la actriz Han Ji Min como sus celebridades parecidas, bromeando que las tres son "Un trío inseparable" *IU quedo en el Noveno lugar en "Top Most Beautiful Korean Beauty 2014" *IU entrenaba junto a Sung Gu de HIGH4 cuando eran aprendices, ellos entrenaban junto a Thunder (MBLAQ) y Hyemi (FIESTAR) y ahora poseen una gran amistad, incluso durante sus días de entrenamiento formaron su grupo de amigos llamado "Jjugguri". *Es cercana a los solistas masculinos Sung Si Kyung ,Kim Bum Soo y a K.Will. *IU realizará varios conciertos para todo aquellos que han sido afectados por el incidente ocurrido con el Ferry de Sewol y todo el dinero será donado a las víctimas. Del 22 al 25 de mayo y del 29 de mayo al 1 de junio, IU realizará un total de ocho actuaciones en el Hall María de la Universidad de Sogang University. El nombre de los conciertos será ' "Just One Step...Just As Much As That": 'De acuerdo con un oficial de la agencia de IU, ellos dijieron: "IU expresó la opinión de que deseaba donar la cantidad entera de lo que se recaudara con sus pequeños conciertos", para los conciertos, la agencia explicó que están planeando realizar buena música pese a que el espacio sea tan pequeño. Aunque no sea como el gran concierto realizado el pasado noviembre en la universidad Kyung Hee University, estos conciertos contendrá mucho afecto y diversión. *Jung Il Hoon de BTOB selecciono a IU como su chica ideal, a él le gusta como toca la guitarra y qué además le gusta bastante la canción "Friday". *IU llama a sus fanboys 건빵 o Hard Tack (es el nombre de un snack) ya que son su snack favoritos y a sus fangirls las llama 별사탕 o Star Candy ya que ella suele tener pocas fans femeninas. igual que las raras Star Candy' que salen en un paquete lleno de galletas. A las antis-fans las llama Milk o leche ("porque aveces entre galletas y dulces es necesario algo de leche") *En el programa "Witch Hunt" de JTBC, él actor Song Seung Hun revelo recientemente que se convirtió en un fanboy de IU, Él dijo: "Estos días, hay una canción que me he convertido en adicto. Me lo pongo cuando estoy haciendo ejercicio y cuando me veo, me doy cuenta que lo he estado escuchando durante una hora. Finalmente, lo escuché tantas veces que he empezado a responder a las letras mientras hace ejercicio. "Reveló que la canción es "Friday", que lo convirtió en uno de sus fans, entonces entró en detalles sobre cómo ha respondido a la canción. Diría a las letras, "Él esta probablemente ocupado el Lunes?" Pretendió ejercer como él contestó, "No estoy ocupado, "hacer reír a los demás conductores. Él continuó. Iría a las letras, "No te parece que el martes es demasiado pronto?" Le respondió, " Oh, no me importa..."La canción preguntaría entonces: "El Miércoles se siente un poco raro y los Jueves por alguna razón no me gustan", Song Seung Hun respondió, "Oh realmente?" Finalmente llegó a la parte donde IU pregunta si el viernes esta bién y respondió al pretender ejercer otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, dijo que con mucho más vigor, "bien! Oppa tiene un montón de tiempo!" *IU fue incluida al Top famosas más guapas de China y Corea del Sur por la revista People *IU obtuvo el título de "Reina de los Chart del K-Pop Oficial de Billboard", debido que 6 canciones de IU se posicionaron en el 1° lugar en el ranking de Billboard e incluso su canción "My Old Story" se ubico en el 1° lugar. *La revista Billboard reporto que IU y con el MV "Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms" es el video de K-Pop más visto en Estados Unidos y esta en el segundo puesto a nivel mundial en el mes de Abril, 2014. *El grupo Akdong Musician declararon que son fans de IU, les gustaría hacer una colaboración. Soo Hyun la hermana menor del dúo es la que más admira y además quiere ser cercana a IU. *IU ha obtenido nuevamente un all-kill por su canción "My Old Story", Se considera un All Kill por haber conseguido que la canción sea número uno en todas las listas musicales de Corea del Sur y esto es lo que ha ocurrido según !Chart on Instiz!, sus otras canciones de su mini-album "A Flower Bookmark" estuvieron tambien en el top Ten. *Su amigo el actor Kim Soo Hyun se presentó recientemente a su concierto para apoyar a IU. Fue visto en la audiencia de su pequeño concierto teatro "One More Step...Just That Much More", permaneció durante todo el concierto el 29 de mayo, 2014 antes de salir a filmar un comercial en China. Kim Soo Hyun e IU han sido amigos desde que actuaron juntos el 2011 en el drama Dream High. desde ese entonces se han mantenido en contacto. *JungKook de BTS dijo que el primer CD que compró fue el de IU, dijo que voz es tan hermosa que se declaro en un fanboy desde su debut y quiere hacer un dueto con ella (IU) que incluso esta aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra para ese propósito. Ella es algo así como G-Dragon para mí (Nota: Jungkook es un gran fan de G-Dragon). *Para su concierto "One Step Closer...That Much More" IU toco nuevos instrumentos como el: Piano, flauta, tambores y la batería . *En su concierto "One Step Closer...That Much More", recibió corona de arroz dada por las fans de Estados Unidos, China y Japón. *Varios artistas invitados aparecieron en su concierto "One Step Closer...That Much More" (realizado desde el 22 de mayo al 25 de mayo y el 29 de mayo al 01 de junio) como Kim Bum Soo, Jong Hyun de SHINee, Kwang Hee de ZE:A, Seulong de 2AM, Jo Jung Suk, Akdong Musician, Ha Dong Kyun y Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. *IU dijo que tocando la batería le ayuda aliviar el estrés. *En su ultimó concierto antes de cerrar las cortinas de su concierto-teatro, IU dijo: "Estoy diciendo esto con sinceridad de mi ser entero, así que por favor, escúcheme. Realmente quiero cantar para ustedes por mucho tiempo, largo tiempo. A través de este concierto, realmente lo disfruté. Voy a trabajar duro para ser mejor cantante y sunbae (superior) y con el fin de presentar más de estos conciertos a todos ustedes en el futuro. Una vez más, gracias a todos. Ah, ese es el final. Adiós a todos! Los Amo chicos. Yo realmente algo! Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero de repente se acaba de salir de mi boca. Estoy tan agradecido de que se ha convertido en amor. Ustedes saben que yo no le digo a mis fans "Te amo" a menudo, ¿Verdad? (Todo el mundo: !Sí) 6 años después de mi debut, las palabras "Te amo" simplemente cayó de mi boca así. Quiero decir que no es que yo ne les amara antes de esto, chicos, pero después de hoy, Los amo aún más. Gracias por amarme para cantar contigo. Voy a entrar, entonces! !Gracias!. *En sus conciertos varios amigos cercanos de IU asistieron como parte de la audiencia y vinieron apoyarla entre ellos: Choi Woo Shik, Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Jang Woo y Yoo In Na, otros artistas que estuvieron presentes en los conciertos fueron Yoon Sang, Park Shin Hye, Jin Ji Hee, Shin Ji Hoon, Seo Shin Ae, también varios grupos asistieron como HISTORY, FIESTAR y HIGH4. *IU explicó la razón personal del porque quiso cantar una nueva versión de "The Meaning of You". Para su reciente álbum de versiones titulado "Flower Bookmark", IU personalmente seleccionó las canciones que serián parte de ese álbum y ella tuvo una razón especial para elegir "The Meaning of You". Durante la grabación del programa, IU confesó: "La persona de la cual me enamoré en la secundaria, le gustaba esta canción. Desde entonces, este tema tieneun "Significado de él" *IU ha hablado de las dificultades de su vida familiar durante su pre-debut, admitiendo que su infancia estuvo llenos de momentos difíciles. El cantante hizo estas declaraciones en la SBS Talk Show "Healing Camp". En una entrevista franca en el show, ella reveló que una gran tensión fue puesto en ella a una edad temprana, cuando las presiones financieras resultaron tiempos difíciles para su familia, Ella dijo, " El proyecto empresarial de mi padre fracasó y eso significaba que varios miembros de mi familia terminaron viviendo en diferentes lugares". IU recordó su reacción a un acontecimiento traumático, cuando su madre le preguntó si ella preferiría vivir con ella o para ir a vivir con su padre. "Le dije que prefiero vivir sola que vivir con ella", dijo IU. "Y es algo que me arrepiento de decir hasta el día de hoy". *IU dijo en el programa "Healing Camp": mi autoestima es mucho mejor cuando salgo, reveló cuando se le preguntó acerca de las relaciones. "Siento que soy genial porque alguien que lo considero increíble realmente me gusta". Enlaces *Facebook Official *Twitter Official *Daum Fan Cafe Official *YouTube Official *Me2day Official *Sitio Oficial IU 'Galería ''' Guitar.jpg Good day 77.jpg 484828_629229113806265_943037168_n.jpg 1517485_212667925603184_636412535_n.jpg 1621773 887188821297023 2368530002670635286 n.jpg 10176213_756658997700501_4153529723370153258_n.jpg e78884bdc7ccc433f2065ef89e51967b.jpg 08621.3.456.jpg 10305253_455056611307891_1529742737815136702_n.png 14242422365434.jpg 0546446767.jpg beutiful.png iu 2010.jpg pretty man.jpeg cuteeeeeeeee2.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jactriz Categoría:Kcantante